Tailgate, money, first meeting
by greenbear327
Summary: Rukia tailgates some guy, Ichigo. Ichigo loves life, filthy rich, could get whatever he wants with a snap of a finger and is slowyly falling for the girl who tailgated him. Rukia, on the other hand,karma sucks, she hates her job, as well the hand that life's delt her isn't so great and she is unsure about the guy she tailgated, Ichigo.
1. Tailgate meeting

"Where is it?" Rukia asked herself "did I forget it at the apartment?" She looked all around her, although there wasn't much to look at what with her being in her car and all.

"Slick, Rukia, real slick." She had forgotten her bag, not just any bag it was the bag she had to bring to work.

"Why should I care anyway" Rukia said out loud "I'm just an intern, I don't even have good pay, I live in a one room apartment, I can barely pay for rent, my bills, and for my cheap phone..." Rukia was so caught up in her thoughts; she didn't notice how close she was getting to the car in front of her.

The next thing Rukia knew she had tailgated the guy in front of her.

"Shit" Rukia cursed "This is great, just great" she said as she stepped out of her car to get a closer look. She came to find that she not only tailgated the guy, but broke the left taillight and part of her headlight

* * *

"Let's see, let's see, let's see. What should I do next?" Ichigo said as he enjoyed every last bit of his new car.

Ichigo never really liked spending money like this. His dad was filthy rich and he could get whatever he wanted with a snap of a finger. But Ichigo was not like that. His mom raised him better. Ichigo had his own job, made his own money, and would once in a while spoil himself with a new car. His sisters, on the other hand, had yet to learn the value of money. So he wouldn't freak when he saw his sisters spend their money.

A very concerning shatter of glass, which came from the rear of his car, brought Ichigo back to reality.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said as he looked through his rear view mirror, and saw a petite woman, more than likely the owner of the car, step out with concern laced around her features.

Ichigo stepped out of his car to greet the small woman.

* * *

"Shit, oh shit" Rukia said as she ran her fingers through her short raven locks. "What am I going to do… oh crap!" Rukia saw a man, who she bet was the guy she just hit, step out of the car.

The man had orange spiky hair, and what surprised Rukia even more was that there was a smile plastered on the man's face. As if nothing happened.

"Oi" the man said, "Are you okay?"

Rukia froze in her place.

"Hey, I said are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine" Rukia said, in which she avoided meeting the man's eyes.

"Wow, this was my new car too," The man said as he crouched to see what happened more closely.

Rukia tensed as soon as the man said 'new car' and couldn't help the spike of jealousy that ran through her. She couldn't even afford a new car even if she worked extra hours at the office. Rukia started counting how much this would cost her and didn't like the number she got.

* * *

Ichigo was still looking at the scene, until he heard the woman mumble to herself.

'I bet she is seeing how much this would cost,' Ichigo thought. The look of horror the woman had, only confirmed what his thought.

"What am I going to do, what am I going to do?" The woman said

Ichigo, still had his back to the woman, got up from his position and turned to face the woman directly. He was caught off guard when he turned; he had only seen the woman from a distance. Now he had a better look at her.

The woman had short raven hair, she had beautiful violet eyes, like nothing he had ever seen, she had a very modest figure and the baggy t-shirt and jeans only hid what was beneath. But, she was quite beautiful, and she had no trace of makeup what's so ever. This surprised him even more. All the women Ichigo had met, who his father introduced to him in an effort to get Ichigo a girlfriend (which never worked), wore layers and layers of makeup, which he didn't find very attractive. So to him, her not having any makeup made him wonder; 'How could this woman possibly look like with makeup, when she looks beautiful without any at all?'

* * *

Rukia almost fell, she wasn't expecting the man to get up she was too caught up in her thoughts.

Rukia never seen the man up close. The man had amber eyes with a hint gold specks, he had brood shoulders, he had a medium build, not too buff not too skinny. The man proved to be very attractive and the suit he was wearing only made him that more attractive.

Rukia shook her head to refocus to the situation in front of her, "Wait…y- you said this was your n-_new car_?"

"Yes, it is, I didn't imagine getting it beat up on the first day,"

This only made Rukia even more concerned 'Is he going to make me pay for all this?' Rukia thought to herself. Rukia's face turned slightly pale. 'I can't pay for all this!'

* * *

Ichigo could obviously see the woman's distress. So he took out his check book "Here let me pay for all this, so you don't have to worry."

For some reason, it brought Ichigo so much joy to see woman's face light up , but not sure why

"Really? You'll do that for a random stranger?" the woman said unsure to accept or not

"It's fine, hey what is your name? I need to know in order write the check."

"Rukia Kuchiki"  
"Rukia" Ichigo repeated to himself "That's a nice name, here for your car." Ichigo said as he handed _Rukia_ her check as he flung his coat over his shoulder holding it only with is index finger.

* * *

Rukia almost cried when she saw the check. It was a check for 25,000 dollars.

"This is way too much, you sure you want to give me the check?" Rukia asked

"Can't a guy be generous?"

"A little too generous." Rukia said, "And what is your name anyway?"

"What for?"

"Can't a girl know the name of the guy how is paying for her car" Rukia said as she crossed her arms over her modest chest

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

"One who protects," Rukia said under her breath "Well, thanks again I have to get going now"

"What? You're going now , just like that? But, I was having so much fun." Ichigo said playfully

"Yes, I am. Besides I've bothered you enough" Rukia said as she stepped into her car.

Ichigo just watched , her. Rukia turned on the ignition, but nothing happened, she did it again and nothing "No, no don't do this to me now. Come on,"

"What's the matter? Your car isn't working?" Ichigo said with a smirk "Here let me drive you." He said honestly

"You don't even know where I work."

"You could always tell me"

"I don't think that's a good idea, you have done so much for me as it is, I wouldn't want to impose."

"Come on, I wouldn't mind; and if I did I wouldn't have offered"

"Fine," Rukia gave in

"This is going to be fun," Ichigo said as he helped Rukia into the car, "I'll call a tow truck for you later, ok."

"Thanks, Ichigo; I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't need to, as long as you get where you need to go I'm fine." Ichigo said with a smile

Rukia couldn't help the light blush that glazed her cheeks.


	2. Car ride fiasco

Most of the car ride was silent, and awkward

"So, Rukia, what do you work as?" Ichigo said breaking the silence

Rukia hesitated, she wasn't sure to answer or not "I'm an intern," Was her short answer.

"Oh, really? What for?" Ichigo insisted on knowing more.

"For a technical support company," Rukia mumbled, "Turn here," the petite and uncomfortable woman said more audibly

"What, technical support," Ichigo mused "You have got to be kidding me, right?"

Rukia felt the urge to throw the nearest thing to her, since they were in a car, that wasn't going to happen. "What about you, mister 'hot shot'. What do you work as? Huh?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck "I own a restaurant." He finished with a smirk

"Left here" Rukia directed, "A restaurant, huh. How much does that get you?"

"Quite a bit actually, a lot more than technical support that's for sure" Ichigo said as-a-matter-of-factly

"Ass."

"So, said to the person, who is paying for your sorry ass of a car."

"Pull over." Rukia demanded "I could walk from here"

"Why should I," Ichigo challenged

"You really want to do that,"

"Yes, yes I do."

"If you don't let me out right now. I'm goanna roll down the window and scream 'rape'on the top of my lungs,"

"You're bluffing."

"Do you really want to risk that?"

"Rukia don't"

"One…."

"Fine! Do it see if I care!"

"Two…"

"Come on, Rukia, just let me drive you."

"Three…"

"Don't. You. Dare." Ichigo said, but Rukia had already rolled down the window she took a deep breath.

"RAPE….RAPE….RAPE" was all Rukia yelled, Ichigo got nervous when he saw people's heads turn. And the way Ichigo was trying to cover her mouth didn't help his case at all.

"Fine, I'll pull over you crazy midget." Ichigo gave in, for this girl was something else.

"Thank you." Rukia said as she stepped out of the car

"Why, do you want to get out anyway?" Ichigo said a little chest fallen

"I'm a big girl, I could walk to work without any help," Rukia huffed, well that wasn't the whole reason why she wanted to get out. The reason was that she didn't want Ichigo to know any more about her. Every guy that has ever been interested in her would just walk away when they started to learn more. From her crappie apartment, her job, the way she always made herself heard, to how stubborn she was. Most guys wanted a girl who was seen, not heard. But, Rukia was not like that in the least.

Rukia's train of thought was interrupted when she felt an unwanted presence behind her.

"Just leave me alone, okay," Rukia said as she turned to face the orange headed annoyance with the best scowl she could make, 'That should scare him away' she thought, but she didn't get the reaction she was hopping

"That's all you got," Ichigo said with a full blown laugh "I thought you could do better _princess_," Ichigo finished as he placed his hand on top Rukia's head

"What do you think you're doing," Rukia said through her clenched teeth

"I'm walking you to work, that's what I think I'm doing." Ichigo said "You have a problem with that?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Rukia said with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Deal with it," Ichigo said with a smirk

"What's your deal anyway?" Rukia asked as her patience was running low.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked unsure of what the small woman was getting at

"All this," Rukia said as she gestured to said man "I tailgate you, you pay for a _complete_ stranger's car, gave a _complete stranger_ a ride to work, and is still insisting on helping me a complete stranger. You don't know who I am, my life story, where I've been and where I'm going,"

"Well, I know your name, Rukia Kuchiki, and I know where you're going, to work, isn't that enough,"

"Just, let me go to work and continue with my life, please?" Rukia was starting to get fed up "Well, if you don't mind me I'm goanna go to work now, and do not and I mean do not follow me," and with that Rukia was off

Ichigo felt even more chest fallen, when she had said all the things she said. But, she was right. He didn't know her life story; he didn't know where she came from or how she was brought up. All he knew was her name, he knew he paid for her damaged car, he knew she had to got to work. But, that isn't going to stop him from finding out more about her. Ichigo didn't know what is was, but there was something about Rukia that made him draw closer and closer to her.

* * *

Rukia had finally made it to work; she reached into her pocket to get her work ID, to get in. Rukia eyes grew wide with horror of the possibility of it being left in Ichigo's car. 'It must have feel out of my pocket when Ichigo was trying cover my mouth to stop yelling.'

"Damn it!" Rukia hissed "Well, this day is turning out to be just wonderful," Rukia said sarcastically to herself.

* * *

Ichigo smirked at what had been left in his car, resting on where Rukia had been sitting, Rukia's work ID

"Crazy midget," Ichigo chuckled as he held the ID in his hand


	3. Unwanted attention

"Really, you have got to be kidding me," Rukia exasperated, "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" Rukia finished moaning to the sky

"Umm… Rukia who are you talking to?" a familiar voice asked

Rukia nearly jumped out of her skin, "Oh, Orihime it's just you, don't do that, you scared me."

"Oh, sorry," Orihime giggled, "I was just a little concerned when I saw you talking to thin air."

"Nah, I'm fine, you don't need to worry," Rukia reassured her friend, "I was just thinking out loud," she finished, rubbing the back of her neck

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, just about how crappie my luck is."

"Oh…"

"Yea and the best part is that I lost my ID card so I can't get in."

"You can come in with me," Orihime offered

"Thanks, at least some good came out from this morning."

"Well, I'm glad," Orihime said with a smile as they entered the building.

Rukia was glad to be able to call Orihime a friend. Orihime was always so good to her; Orihime would be there for her. When Kaien (someone who was practically family to Rukia) had died. Rukia didn't go out of her apartment at all, she wouldn't eat, she didn't go to work, and she just stayed there in her apartment. Orihime had always stopped by Rukia's apartment to make sure she had eaten; Orihime would bathe her, made sure she was changed into different clothes, and cleaned up around her apartment. Not only that, but Rukia was surprised that Orihime knew so much about her and how she acted, yet she didn't walk away. Orihime saw past what other people saw. Orihime always saw the good in everyone she met. Rukia was glad that she was around someone like her.

The day went on as usual; Rukia didn't do much while she was at work. All she did was transferring calls, and would draw chappy the rabbit. Most of the time she would talk to Orihime, well it was more like Rukia just listened to Orihime talk about her boyfriend Ulquiorra. Rukia always longed for a boyfriend, but she didn't have the time.

An image of a certain someone came to mind, Ichigo.

Rukia shook her head, to get _him_ out and empty her mind. 'What was that?' Rukia thought to herself.

* * *

Ichigo came to his dad's house to find yet another group of women lined up in hopes of becoming his (Ichigo's) girlfriend, an event his father always organized. All the women had big chest, real and fake, and layers of makeup covering their faces. Every time Ichigo met the women his father brought were either self-centered or an air head. They were trophy girls, and Ichigo didn't like that. Ichigo wanted a girl who was smart, playful, someone who doesn't need or want makeup to look pretty, a girl who can make her own choices, a girl who isn't afraid to fight for herself.

"Dad…" Ichigo yelled, though rather calmly

"Yes, son" Isshin, his father, said as he lead Ichigo to a table where Ichigo would be meeting the woman who came.

"This again?" Ichigo complained

"Well, who else is goanna keep up the family blood line?"

"I can find my own girlfriend."

"I don't see any girlfriend in your arms, now do I?"

A violet eyed, raven haired, girl flashed in Ichigo's mind when his dad said that. The thought of _her_ made him smile

Isshin noticed Ichigo's sudden change of action

"Oh… so there is someone," Isshin said with a grin

"DAD….WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS!" Karin yelled at her father as, her and Yuzu came back from school.

"Karin, Yuzu, why are you here so early?" Isshin said nervously

"Soccer practice was canceled," Karin said as Yuzu just quietly stood next to her sister "What is going on in here! And what's with all the women!"

Isshin always did these 'events' when the twins weren't here.

"I was just trying to help you brother find a wife," Isshin said innocently

"WIFE? You said a girlfriend not a wife!" Ichigo yelled truly annoyed

"DIRTY OLD MAN!" Karin yelled as she hit Isshin with her bag which sent him bumping to the ground "Everyone, GET OUT!" Karin yelled to the women

"But, Karin…" Isshin whimpered

"Not. One. Word" Karin warned

With that Isshin has hushed up, he learned from past experience that misbehaving earned a foot in the mouth.

Ichigo had finally slipped off to the safety of his apartment; he'd only went to his father's house to visit not in search of a girlfriend or wife for that matter. Ichigo sat back in his favorite and held the ID of a certain midget in his hands.

* * *

Rukia was delighted to know that the day was almost over, as she approached the apartment building.

"After noon, Rukia," Urahara, the manager, said from behind his fan.

"Hey, Urahara, did I get any messages?" Rukia asked

"Uh…Yea, you got one from your sister Hisana saying: Her bakery in France is going great. She and her husband Byakuya are planning to visit soon and that she loves you so much." Urahara said "That's all, you need anything else?"

"No, that was it, thanks."

"Anything for you, Rukia," Urahara said fanning himself.

Rukia opened her apartment door and collapsed into the cushions of her bed. Her apartment wasn't much it was on the second floor, it had a bathroom, a small kitchen, and her living room/bedroom. After she pouted about her apartment she started to think about her sister, Hisana.

Rukia loved her older sister, Hisana. Hisana raised Rukia herself, since Rukia was so young when they were orphaned, Rukia doesn't know what happened. Only Hisana knows, but Rukia doesn't like asking about it. Rukia was so delighted when her sister got married to Byakuya. Rukia had met Byakuya several times and she was glad it was him because she knew that Byakuya made Hisana happy as she did to him. And it also made Rukia happy to know that everything was going well for her sister.

Her thoughts came to a close when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Rukia?"_ A man's voice said

"Who's this?" Rukia asked

"_It's Ichigo."_

"Not, you again," Rukia moaned

"_Well, you're nice,_" Ichigo said sarcastically

"Wait. How did you get my number? And don't say the phonebook because my number is unlisted."

"_I have my ways._" Ichigo said grinning

Rukia could feel his annoying smile through the phone.

"Don't you know when to stop." Rukia asked

"_Well, I guess I don't._"

"Did you call to flirt or do you actually need something," Rukia was starting to get mad

"_Actually, I do, I believe I have something that belongs to you,_" Ichigo said as he played with the ID card in his hands

"What are you tal…" Rukia totally forgot about her ID card "Damn it!" Rukia hissed

"_Ah… now she remembers,_" Ichigo teased

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Rukia complained

"_Fine, I'll leave you alone."_

The next thing Rukia knew she heard the dial tone. Three days later, nothing he had actually left her alone. She couldn't help but miss him, even if he was annoying and sort of attractive. Damn him.

Rukia heard something hit the lonely window of her living room/bed room. Then she heard the sound again. She slowly walked to the window and looked outside. She came to find an orange headed **stalker** standing on the sidewalk with a scowl on his face. 'He is unbelievable.' She thought

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rukia yelled through the window "I thought you were going to leave me alone." She didn't like the way people were staring at the two, it made her uncomfortable

Ichigo was relieved to see her head poke out the window; he thought she wasn't home until he asked the manager. He never went through so much just to talk to this one girl. He looked up where she lived for peat sake.

"I lied." Ichigo played

"How did you find out where I lived; you damn stalker." Rukia said half playing, something about him made her skip a beat when he said that.

"That's a secret," Ichigo responded with a mischievous grin

"Can't you just leave me alone already?"

"Well then I guess you don't want your ID card then," Ichigo said as he held the card for Rukia to see and started to walk away.

"Wait! Come back! Ichigo!" Rukia called

"Yes…" Ichigo said walking back to where he was previously standing.

"I need my card back," Rukia reached her hand out the window as if she were trying to grab the card from there.

"I'll give it back on one condition."

"And what condition is that?" Rukia crossed her arms over her chest.

"You go on a date with me."

"What?" Rukia's face turned scarlet, good thing she was on the second floor; she would die if Ichigo had seen how much she was blushing

"You know, me...You...Coffee…it'll be fun I promise," Ichigo insisted, 'Is she blushing' he thought, "So…"

Rukia hesitated, she hadn't been on a date in a long time, wait! What was she thinking it's just coffee.

"Yes." Rukia nodded

"What?" Ichigo didn't think she was going to say yes,

"I'll go get coffee with you."

"It's a date then." Ichigo said with a smile.


	4. The preperation

Rukia told Orihime all about Ichigo and their 'date', or so Orihime says, which was on that upcoming Monday.

"I'm goanna ask Aizen if we could get off earlier, today, so we could decide what you're goanna were for your date," Orihime said with a little skip in her walk

Aizen is their boss. Rukia never liked him, she thought he was a controlling asshole, but Aizen always had a soft-spot for Orihime. For one, he was the one who set up Orihime and her boyfriend, and she has been grateful ever since. Plus, Orihime always had tea with Aizen.

"It's just coffee, nothing special," Rukia said modestly as she and Orihime walked through the halls of their work building, carrying papers.

"Yea, but what if you really hit it off?"

"That's not goanna happen."

"Ahhh, Rukia, don't be like that, what man wouldn't want you?" Orihime said in an effort to cheer up her friend, but what she had said wasn't a lie.

"Whatever, I just don't think I should get all dressed up for coffee," Rukia said as she set the stack of papers to their destination.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because, we'll start talking and then find out something he doesn't like and just bail, they all do."

"You don't try that's why."

"You don't know that," Rukia said making a face

"Okay then, what are you going to wear?"

"This," Rukia gestured to herself

Rukia was wearing her usual gray t-shirt and jeans

"That just proves my point, you don't even try."

"Can we just get back to work," Rukia didn't like their subject very much as they approached their desks

"You don't even do a thing here," Orihime said with a smile

"Indeed I don't," Rukia said with a light giggle

* * *

"Karin, Yuzu, anybody home?" Ichigo said with a confused scowl, walking into his father's home

"In the kitchen," Yuzu called to her brother

"Where are Karin and Dad?"

"Karin is at soccer practice, and Dad is still at work."

"Work? I thought the old man retired already." Ichigo said as he followed the sweet smell of his sister's cooking

"He did, but he went back to work because he had nothing to do."

"Yuzu, I'm home," Karin said as she walked through the door, "Is Dad still at work?"

"Welcome home, Karin, Dad is still at work," Yuzu welcomed her sister

"Good, that crazy old man was starting to get on my nerves," Karin huffed and she let herself fall on the couch.

"How mean! Karin, he's our father," Yuzu said as she continued to stir the soup in the pot in front of her

"She does have a point, Yuzu," Ichigo said to his younger sister

"Hey, Ichigo, how've you been?" Karin asked as she lifted her head off the couch to get a better look at her older brother.

"Good, I got a date with this girl, I met," Ichigo scratched the back of his neck

"A DATE!" Yuzu squealed, almost dropping the spoon in the pot of soup

"Heh, our little Ichigo is finally growing up," Karin teased

"Dad is not going to believe this!" Yuzu smiled

"No! Don't tell that dirty old man!" Ichigo pleaded

"Fine, I won't, my lips are sealed," Yuzu pretended to zip her lips

"Who's the girl? I bet she is one of those super-models Dad always brings for his 'events'." Karin smirked

"You know I'm not interested in those girls." Ichigo protested

"Then, who?" Yuzu obviously overjoyed for Ichigo

"Rukia Kuchiki," Ichigo said unable to fight the grin he had from saying her name

"That's a cool name," Karin commented

"Yea,_"_ Ichigo answered shortly

"Rukia Kuchiki," Karin said again "How did you two meet?"

"She tailgated me," Ichigo said shyly

"Wait, your _new_ car fresh out of the factory," Karin said "What did you do?"

"Well, I paid for her car," Ichigo continued.

"Why did you do that?" Karin was interested, "she busted your new car."  
"It wasn't that bad, and besides she looked like she was having a hard time so I helped her out."

"You just thought she was cute," Karin smirked

"God, Karin, what do you take me for? A dirty old man!" Ichigo scowled

"Well, have you seen our old man?" Karin snapped

"Whatever," Ichigo was starting to cool down, "And then I drove her to work, because her car broke down."

"Wow, her karma's a bitch,"

"Tell me about it," Ichigo agreed

"Go on," Karin insisted

"Then she told me to pull over, saying she could walk to work from there," Ichigo started, "but, I insisted on driving her. Then she started yelling, rape, out the window until I let her out."

"Wow, anything else?" Karin asked

"Yea, she forgot her work ID so I went to go give it to her, and that's how I got the date," Ichigo finished and took a deep breath, "Hey, do you smell something burning?"

"Oh, crap! Yuzu the soup's burning!" Karin yelled

"Darn it, I turn my back for a second, and come to this," Yuzu tended her soup in an effort to save it.

"What were you doing?" Ichigo asked

"I was going to start on my math, I usually get it done in five min. but I guess not," Yuzu said with guilt in her eyes.

"Ah, don't worry about it;" Karin said to her sister, "It'll taste good either way."

"Thanks, Karin" Yuzu smiled

"So, Ichigo what are you going to ware for your date?" Karin asked

"I don't know, I got a meeting later on that day, maybe a suit," Ichigo ran his fingers through his orange spikes.

"Okay, if you're going to ware that, you are going to need a haircut," Karin eyed Ichigo's shaggy hair

Yuzu nodded in agreement,

Ichigo hadn't noticed how long his hair had grown, it didn't bother him. But, he didn't mind his sisters cutting it either.

"Okay, you can cut it." Ichigo answered

"Grate!" The twins (Karin & Yuzu) said in unison

* * *

Now, work had ended for Rukia and Orihime; since Aizen had let them out, not surprising.

"Let's see," Orihime said as she looked through Rukia's wardrobe, "Rukia is this all you have?"

"Yup, that's it," Rukia answered

"Okay, remind me that later we're going to get you some new clothes," Orihime said as she shut the closet full of t-shirts and jeans, "We're goanna have to buy you a new outfit for this."

"Do we have to?" Rukia groaned

"Sweetie, all you have are jeans and t-shirts, you need to wear something new."

"But, I keep telling you, it's just coffee."

"But, what if it isn't," Orihime did not like Rukia's low confidence

"But-"

"Butts are for seats, not talking."

"Yes mom," Rukia said playfully

Orihime smiled, "Okay, let's go buy you a new outfit."

Rukia and Orihime went to the local mall in search of clothes for Rukia's coffee date

"So, where should we look first," Orihime said as her and Rukia gazed at what seemed a never-ending line of clothing stores.

"I don't know," Rukia shrugged, "Any where I guess."

The two women went shop to shop; Orihime would point out frilly dresses and t-shirts; while Rukia would find all kinds of graphic t-shirts.

"Nuh uh ah, no graphic t-shirts," Orihime said as she wiggled her finger, as a mother would to her child

"What about this chappy t-shirt" Rukia asked with puppy dog eyes

"Rukiaaaaa, what did I tell you?"

"No graphic t-shirts," Rukia pouted

"Good girl," Orihime smiled

* * *

"So, Ichigo, how short do you want your hair?" Yuzu asked

"Ahh, how I usually have it I guess," Ichigo said as a sheet gently wrapped around he's neck, forming a poncho to catch the cut hair.

"So, where is the date going to be?" Karin asked as Yuzu cut their brother's hair.

"It's just going to be coffee," Ichigo shrugged

"You know more than I do that it'll be more than just 'coffee'," Karin remarked

"Yea, Ichigo, you're sort of an in-depth guy," Yuzu added

"I am not," Ichigo said with pout-like croak.

"Ichigo, don't move your head- darn it," Yuzu drawled, "Sorry, Ichigo I cut your sideburn too short."

Ichigo panicked, "What?"

Karin burst with laughter, "I wonder what that girl would think," Karin teased

"The date is in four days," Ichigo complained

"Don't worry, sweetie," Karin continually mocked

"Sorry, Ichigo," Yuzu gasped

"It's okay, Yuzu, it was my fault; I was the one how moved," Ichigo comforted his sister, "Just continue you're fine."

"Thanks, Ichigo," Yuzu bubbled

* * *

"How about this one?" Orihime suggested as she held out another frilly-ruffle dress

"Sure, if I were a five year-old," Rukia muttered

"What was that?" Orihime asked

"Oh, nothing," Rukia quickly answered

Rukia was starting to get board of walking around everywhere, until a dress caught her eye.

"Hey, Orihime, what about this one," Rukia said as she held the dress in her hand.

"Try it on, see how you like it," Orihime insisted

"Sure," Rukia disappeared in the dressing room and came out moments later, "How does it look?" she asked shyly

The dress had a top section of that of a white tang-top (which complemented Rukia's modest chest and her violet eyes), a black fabric belt (that is attacked to the dress), and a skirt that had a blue, white and red rose pattern on it.

"It's perfect!" Orihime squealed

Rukia couldn't hold back the blush that graced her cheeks

"I'm all set," Rukia said looking in the mirror with a giggle

* * *

"Okay, Ichigo, I think I managed to fix it," Yuzu said cheerfully as she stepped back from Ichigo's now cut hair.

Ichigo went to the mirror to see how his hair looks. Yuzu did indeed fix his hair; it wasn't too long or too short. Just how he liked it.

"Wow, Yuzu, you did a fantastic job. Ichigo actually looks handsome," Karin complemented her sister as she came back from her shower.

"Thanks for the complement," Ichigo said sarcastically

"Hey, now you're all set for your date," Yuzu said

"I sure am," Ichigo nodded


	5. Cafe bumpin

The next three days went by fast, a little too fast.

"Got to make it, got to make it," Rukia said to herself as she walked out of her work building and to the coffee shop, where the lunch-coffee-date was going to be held

As Rukia's silver flats, that matched her new dress, stomped as she rushed to the café. The events that happened earlier ran through her mind.

* * *

"Are you excited, Rukia?" Orihime said as she took a bite out of her bread and bean-paste snack.

"Why should I? It's just coffee." Rukia shrugged, "Why do you care so much anyway?"

Orihime paused to swallow her food, "Because you are my friend, and I like to see you happy."

Rukia didn't answer

"Oh, before I forget, here," Orihime gave Rukia a box.

"What is it?"

"Just open it."

"Okay," Rukia gently open the box, and saw a brand new pair of silver flats, "Thanks, Orihime."

"You're welcome, they match your dress."

"Heh, thanks," Rukia said as she looked at the black chucks she was wearing

"There's more," Orihime smiled

"What?" Rukia saw a small bag, and when she looked inside, her eyes lit up

Orihime giggled

"You got me a chappy keychain!"

"It goes on your phone, and of course since we didn't get your chappy t-shirt I got you this before we left." Orihime was delighted to see her friend so happy.

"Orihime, you're the best," Rukia said as she immediately attached the chappy to her phone

"No problem, it's like your good luck charm."

Both friends hugged

* * *

Rukia smiled. Finally she was at the café and took a spot at the window. Rukia sat and looked at her phone and saw a text from Orihime 'Good luck '.

Now all that Rukia had to do now was wait.

She sat there, ten minutes

Twenty minutes passed

A half hour, just waiting

Rukia grew impatient, "Rat bastard is a no show," Rukia huffed as she trudged towards the door muttering some unflattering words to the ground.

She didn't notice who walked into the café until she collided with the person, almost toppling them over.

"Fuck!" she hissed, Rukia looked up to see who she had hit.

"Are you okay, mis-," Ichigo didn't expect to see who he had saw, Rukia.

Her violet eyes were shining, her light peach skin glowed. She just radiated a luring presence. Right then and there Ichigo wanted to take a picture of Rukia. He wanted to just capture the natural beauty she was.

"You sure do have the habit of bumping into me," Ichigo teased

Rukia was pissed and wasn't in a playful mood. She angrily grabbed Ichigo's shirt collar, pulling him close to her and looked him in straight in the eyes.

"You're late," Rukia chided

Ichigo could tell that she was pissed.

"Rukia, just calm down," he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck

"I waited here for over half an hour, and all you can say to me is calm down!" Rukia tightened her grip on him.

"Rukia, people are starting to stare," Ichigo calmly said

Rukia pulled him closer, "You ever do that again your ass is mine!" she warned

"I promise," Ichigo swore

Rukia sighed, let goad of his collar, dusted non-existent dirt of the skirt of her dress and walked to where she was just sitting as if nothing had happened.

'Feisty' Ichigo thought to himself, he smiled softly. Then followed Rukia and pulled out her chair to sit her down.

Rukia was caught off guard by the gesture and accepted, she was starting to run out of steam.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've been on an actual date," Ichigo broke the silence

"Really, I thought a guy like you would constantly go out."

"Nope, my dad would always host these 'events' to try and get me a girlfriend."

"What would happen during these 'events'," Rukia asked

"Well…" Ichigo hesitated, "He would bring all these girls, who were rich, supermodels, and had faces covered in makeup, it's horrible." Ichigo put his face in his hands

"Wow, I thought any man would be glad to be around those types of women." Rukia somewhat mocked

"Yea, but these girls where sort of air-heads, they didn't have their own opinion, they just sat there and looked pretty."

"Well, at least you get to meet those girls, I always end up in blind dates that don't turn out well," Rukia groaned

"What, they came late," Ichigo jested

"Shut up," Rukia said playfully, finally cooled down, "This one time my sister set up a blind date with this guy who was obsessed with manga, collectables, t-shirts the whole thing."  
Rukia read her fair share of manga, but this guy was over the top.

"How did you know he had collectables?" Ichigo asked

"He had a whole suit case with him filled with all this stuff."

"That's rough."

"Oh, I know," Rukia exasperated, "And my brother would always try to have me be with police officers."

"Why, police?"

"Well apparently they are loyal, disciplined, and orderly. Or so says my brother."

"How are they like?" Ichigo asked

"They are stuck up, and only talk about themselves," Ichigo was glad to hear that.

"Oh, really I thought they would act all high and mighty," Ichigo mused

"Oh, they where," Rukia huffed, "One time I got a blind date with one of my best friends, Renji."

"Not even."

"Yup, sent him right home as soon as I saw him," Rukia laughed Ichigo did too.

Ichigo still couldn't put it, but there was something about Rukia. He could just hear her talk for hours and just fell so relaxed around her. Something he always longed for.

"Okay, so out of all the dates you've had which one was the best," Ichigo was interested to hear what her answer was.

"I've gotta say… this one, even though you came late," Rukia admitted, "You?"

"Actually…," Ichigo leaned in closer to Rukia, "This is the best date, even though you threatened to kick my ass," he smiled

"Really," Rukia too leaned closer, "Why."

"This…"

Ichigo leaned in closer and closed his eyes, ready for a kiss. He could feel Rukia's presence inch closer and closer to him, from the small table. They were just one breath away. The feel of her lips so close to his was unbelievable, he never felt this way with any other girl, just her.

Rukia, felt as if timed stopped, just for the two of them. She wanted to feel his lips against hers. As if this moment would be theirs and only theirs, and that nobody could ruin this moment. Until she heard a knock on the window, were they had been sitting. She turned in horror to see a crimson haired idiot.

"Damn it!" She hissed

"Crap! So close" Ichigo growled

They both sat up in the way they were before.

Their moment was ruined.

"And, that's Renji," Rukia said totally exasperated, and tried to cover her face with her hand.

Renji waved at Rukia like a child and gave Ichigo a death glare. Ichigo shot back a menacing scowl at the crimson haired man.

Renji gestured that he was going to come in.

"He seems like a nice guy," Ichigo said sarcastically

"Why here, why now," Rukia groaned

"Hey, Rukia how's agoin'?" Renji greeted, "And who is this," the crimson haired man snapped at the ginger sitting across from Rukia.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo stook his hand out for a hand-shake to lower the tension, but Renji just narrowed his eyes at him

"Guess not," Ichigo pulled back his hand.

"What the hell are you doing here, Renji?" Rukia was more than pissed

"I was just passing by the neighborhood," Renji said coy

"More like spying on me for my brother," Rukia huffed, "Just tell my brother and Hisana that I'm fine nothing to worry about, okay, bye-bye now," she said coldly.

"Fine, I'll be sure to give Byakuya and his wife Hisana your message," and with that the crimson haired man left.

"Wait, who is Byakuya," Ichigo was starting to get confused

"Byakuya is my brother."

"Then who is Hisana?"

"His wife, my sister."

"But, I thought he was your brother?"

"By law, Hisana is blood related to me Byakuya is her husband. I call him brother, it's shorter then brother in-law." Rukia explained, "Making them Mr. & Mrs ."

"Then why did you take Byakuya's last name?"

"Damn, you ask so many questions, you writing a book," Rukia teased, "I thought it would be easier, plus my sister was so happy when I told her, so yea…"

"Makes sense," Ichigo said, "Does your brother always send people to spy on you?"

"Constantly," Rukia complained, "He's over protected, but it's only because he cares." Rukia leaned back in her chair.

Rukia checked the time on her phone.

"Shit! I have to go back to work, sorry, this was fun," Rukia made sure she had all her stuff.

"You want to do this again sometime?" Ichigo scratched the back of his neck shyly

"Sure, just name the time…," Rukia scratched a number on a napkin, "here's my number."

"Wow, it's the first date and you already gave me your number," Ichigo played

"Ha ha, very funny, well, see you later."

"Hey wait do you need a ride?" Ichigo offered

"Nah, I think I'll be okay, thanks anyway," Rukia waved

Ichigo watched her disappear into the city. Ichigo had a jump in his walk as he held Rukia's number his hand.

* * *

"Yes, made it," Rukia said as she approached the building.

She looked back toward the café. She smiled and lightly blushed.


	6. Wedding fever

Going for coffee became a regular thing for Ichigo and Rukia, the same café, the same table, it became their home away from home; they would talk about everything and anything that was on their minds, which they both enjoyed very much. Ichigo could never wait to see Rukia, like a five year-old on Christmas Eve, just waiting to open his presents. Rukia had become more animated and lively, which was obvious to Orihime.

"So, how's it going with you and Ichigo?" Orihime asked in her usual way, amicable.

"It's going great, actually." Rukia said with radiance, "What about you and Ulquiorra, is everything okay?" Rukia was concerned

Orihime started to giggle, "Hey, Rukia can you hand me that paper," Orihime couldn't stop giggling and pointed to the piece of paper.

"Uh, sure," Rukia was unsure of what was going on or what was so funny and handed the paper

As Orihime grabbed the paper, Rukia saw a beautiful diamond ring, right smack on the ring-finger of Orihime's left hand.

Rukia stared at the ring with awe; Orihime's giggle grew louder like a jittery school girl.

"You like it," Orihime smiled as she stuck out her ring-finger to give Rukia a better look.

"Ulquiorra, h-he proposed! When? How?" Rukia hugged her friend. Rukia was shocked, she never knew how the man enamored a pulchritudinous girl like Orihime; but if Orihime was happy she was happy.

"Yup, he proposed to me last night," Orihime was glowing, "We were at this garden of roses and had a picnic under the stars. He handed me an orange rose and got down on one knee; it was so romantic."

"That's fantastic! When are you planning to have the wedding?" Rukia was delighted

"In June," Orihime looked like she was about to cry

"Wow, that's in one month. You sure you'll have enough time to plan the wedding?"

"Of course we do, we are having the best wedding director in town to help."

"Rangiku?"

"Who else, silly,"

Rangiku was one of the best of the best when it came to planning a wedding; she was also one of Orihime's friends.

"Hey, Rukia," Orihime started, "I would love for you to be my maid-of-honor at my wedding, how about it?" she asked shyly

"Absolutely, Orihime, why wouldn't I?" Rukia hugged her friend. She'd never been a maid-of-honor before, but was glad to take the duty of it.

"Great!" Orihime squealed, "Well, start planning at lunch."

"Okay, I just need to call Ichigo and tell him I won't be able to make it, for coffee, today."

* * *

"Hello…Hey, Rukia, ready for coffee?…uh huh…uh huh…Sure, no problem…I-I'll talk to you later…okay, bye." Ichigo hung up his phone with a worried scowl.

He was chest fallen to hear that Rukia won't be able to have coffee with him.

'She has her reasons, right?' he said to himself, so he shrugged it off; he knew Rukia wasn't like that.

Ichigo was glad that he was able to spend so much with the beauty that was Rukia. Now that he looked back on it, no girl has been so…interesting. Rukia, for one, had a mind of her own, she was independent, she's smart, and she was someone who would be heard not just seen. And from what he's seen from their first encounters, she could take care of herself. She wasn't rich, like others girls his father would insist him on being with. Ichigo loved how he could be himself around her. His whole self. He knew that he can be himself and not worry what she would think. That's what he admired most about her

Although, he was pissed that he never had the chance to kiss her.

"Dumb bastard!" Ichigo said to himself, as a thought of the scarlet-haired-man came to mind.

"Renji, was it?" Ichigo wasn't really good with names, but Rukia was neither a name nor a person he would never forget.

"Whatever." Ichigo slipped his phone into his pocket

Ichigo continued his day, even though he really wanted to see Rukia.

* * *

Most of Rukia's nights consisted of her and Orihime up late looking through wedding catalogs, magazines, anything that had to do with weddings; along with long phone calls and video chats with Rangiku.

Rukia was beat; she also had to skip her coffee dates with Ichigo. She spent her lunches helping with the planning, so she couldn't go. She really wanted to see Ichigo though and felt bad.

"I'll make it up to you, promise," Rukia said to the phone

"_I don't know, Rukia._" Ichigo responded, "Promise?,"

"Promise."

"_Well, I do have __**something**__ in mind you__could do to make it up to me,"_ Ichigo said seductively

"Perv," Rukia laughed, "I'll talk to you later."

"Later."

Rukia hung up her phone and slipped it into her pocket. And let out a big sigh.

"Well, at least I got to talk to him," Rukia said to herself and rubbed her tired eyes.

* * *

Ichigo listened to the dial tone for a little bit before actually put his phone into his pocket.

"That's not a happy face," Karin said to her brother, "Is everything alright?"

"Yea, well…Rukia's been canceling a lot of our dates lately," Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck

"Did you two get into a fight?"

"That's the thing, everything was perfectly fine and then…BAM she started canceling." Ichigo said as he scowled in confusion.

"You think she might be avoiding you," Karin spooned a mouth full of food into her mouth.

"I didn't really think of that," Ichigo thought aloud

Karin took a moment to swallow her food, "You really like her right."

"Yea, of course."

"Then talk to her."

"I just don't want to mess this up." Ichigo put his face in his palms

Karin noticed her brother's distress and knew immediately that this girl must be something else. Not some girl and meant something to Ichigo. Karin felt proud of her brother for finding her.

"Then stop looking so sad and talk to her." Karin said

"I don't look sad."

"Whatever, just go to her."

Ichigo went straight to Rukia's work. It was still the afternoon. So Rukia was still at work.

Ichigo approached the building, as he entered there was a young girl, well at least she looked young, who had her hair in a high bun cocooned in a small cloth. The name plate at her desk said 'Receptionist.'

"Is there anything I could do for you, sir?" the girl said, who was overwhelmed by the handsome, orange-haired man in front of her.

"Yea, can you tell me where I could find Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair.

The girl was surprised to hear that he was looking for Rukia. 'Lucky girl' she thought.

"Of course, uh, she's on the third floor; first door you see to the left. Is there anything else I could help you with?" she asked

"No, that's it," Ichigo said with a friendly smile and walked toward the elevator.

The young girl stared at Ichigo as he left.

* * *

Rukia felt the sweat roll down her face as she headed towards the door carrying a giant pile of papers. Since Orihime was planning her wedding, their boss, Aizen has allowed the two get off work early to plan. As long as he was invited which, of course, he was.

Rukia stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar face walk through the door.

"Ichigo?" Rukia sputtered dropping the papers she was carrying to the ground.

Ichigo turned with a scowl that soon faded and turned into a smile. Not a friendly smile, the ones people use to be polite. It was a genuine smile. Rukia felt her face heat up.

"Rukia!" Ichigo quickly walked to Rukia, and helped her pick up the papers on the floor

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Well, I'm a little busy."

Ichigo took a look at the papers he was gathering. "Yes because looking through wedding catalogs is very time consuming," Ichigo teased.

"I'm not looking through them," Rukia snapped defensively, "I-I'm planning a wedding." She finished shyly

Ichigo froze, "What? Why you're not even engaged!"

"The wedding is not for me. It's for…" Rukia started

"Rukia! Rukia! Rukia!" Orihime nearly sprinted to her friend and swiftly pulled her to the side.

Rukia wasn't expecting the sudden move and almost tripped. "Orihime, what's wrong?" Rukia didn't know what was happening.

"Who's that?" Orihime asked as she pointed to Ichigo, who was still gathering papers along with the ones Rukia dropped when she was swooped away by Orihime.

"That's Ichigo," Rukia said

"That's Ichigo? I thought he would look different." Orihime turned and walked to the fellow ginger.

Rukia got nervous, 'What is she going to say.' She thought, 'And why didn't Momo page me? She's the receptionist isn't she?'

"Hi, Ichigo, is it?" Orihime greeted

Ichigo looked up and stood to say hello.

"Yes, hello. You must be…" Ichigo stared

"Orihime, Rukia's friend."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Orihime." Ichigo nodded in acknowledgement; He would have shaken her hand, but his hands were full.

"I've heard soo much about you, Ichigo." Orihime smiled

"Oh, really," Ichigo smirked at Rukia, "I didn't know that. Rukia?" he smiled

"Ichigo this is Orihime; Orihime this Ichigo," Rukia lately introduced, "She's who I'm helping with the plans for her wedding."

"He's a lucky man," Ichigo congratulated

"Thank you," Orihime smiled

"So, Ichigo did you need something?" Rukia asked

"Can't a guy see a beautiful girl like you without being interrogated?" Ichigo grinned.

Rukia turned bright red.

Ichigo's face lit up when he saw her reaction.

"I'll leave you two alone," Orihime said with a smile. Orihime felt a special connection between Rukia and Ichigo. The way he looked at her and said her name. The tenderness in Rukia's voice whenever she talked about him.

"What did you really want, Ichigo." Rukia calmed down but still had a hint of blush.

"I wanted to ask why you were canceling so much."

"Well, you found out," Rukia put her hands on her hips

"I was worried; I thought you were mad at me or something."

Rukia's body relaxed, for once. That's what she liked about Ichigo, no matter how stressed and tired she was, Ichigo was the only person she could unwind with.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Rukia gingerly smiled

Ichigo felt a spark of energy sweep through him and gave her an ear-to-ear grin.

"Oh, good," Ichigo said with relief

"Can you go now? Please, I'm really busy." Rukia said softly

Ichigo was about to give Rukia back the stack of papers.

"Let me carry these for you." Ichigo offered

"It's okay," Rukia shook her head, "I got it."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo looked at her, "I don't think a midget like you could carry this much paper." He jessed

Rukia playfully punched his arm, "Idiot."

"Hey, do you want me to drop everything?"

* * *

Orihime smiled as she saw Ichigo carrying a pile of papers and walking Rukia to her car; both smiling and laughing.

"He's a keeper, Rukia."


End file.
